Shinotsuku Ame
by Shizuren
Summary: Chrome Dokuro est morte peut après qu'Aizen, Ichimaru et Tôsen aient trahis les shinigamis ainsi que tout le Gotei 13... Elle a rejoins la Soul Society, et est devenue la Troisième Siège de la Sixième Division. Mais elle ne fait que de gaffer...


En cette belle matinée de printemps, toute les membres de la Sixième Division étaient réunis dans la cour, attendant sous les cerisiers en fleurs. Et fait étonnant, le capitaine Kuchiki avait daigné honoré ses hommes de sa noble présence. Laissant le parfum des fleurs de cerisier envahir ses narines, Byakuya se trouvait quelques pas en avant par apport aux shinigamis de sa Division. Pourquoi attendaient-ils ? Et qu'attendait-ils ? Curieux de savoir, Renji s'avança et s'arrêta à côté de son capitaine et rival. Il se gratta la nuque, gêné par la présence plus que glaciale de son capitaine.

- Euuuh... Capitaine...

- Qu'y a-t-il, Abarai ?, demanda Byakuya froidement.

- On attend quoi planté là ? Si ça continu, on va s'enraciner !

Le noble Kuchiki ferma les yeux, soupirant légèrement. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le ciel l'avait-il affublé d'un vice-capitaine aussi stupide et peu réceptif à ses paroles ? Il lui avait déjà expliqué à plusieurs reprises quelques heures auparavant le but de leur présence dans la cour. Renji représentait l'exemple même du roturier stupide et inutile.

- Je te l'ai déjà expliqué maintes fois, Abarai.

- Ah. J'ai oublié ! Désolé, capitaine !

Byakuya soupira une nouvelle fois. Décidément, son imbécile de vice-capitaine était irrécupérable. Mais, par un heureux hasard, quelques secondes plus tard, la raison de la présence de la Sixième dans la cour de leur Division vint. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux violets qui cascadaient gracieusement dans son dos s'avança timidement. Un bandeau cachait son œil droit, lui-même caché à moitié par des mèches rebelles. Sa tenue de shinigami était basique, à l'exception près que son hakama était coupé de tel façon à ce qu'il ressemble à une mini-jupe. Quant à ses manches, elle les avait relevé jusqu'à ses coudes. Un zanpakutô pendait à sa hanche, coincé dans son obi violet. L'inconnue s'arrêta à mi-chemin de sa route, jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux, les joues rosies, les jambes serrées l'une contre l'autre. Elle semblait gênée.

- Euuuh..., bredouilla-t-elle.

- Je vous présente Chrome Dokuro, votre nouveau Troisième Siège.

- Oui, c'est ça ! Merci... capitaine, remercia la nouvelle.

Les membres de la Sixième Division ne savaient comment réagir face à cette nouvelle pour la moins surprenante. Leur Troisième Siège était une grande timide ? La demoiselle allait avoir du mal à s'intégrer parmi les shinigamis qui semblaient être majoritairement des hommes... Mais ils devaient avouer que cette Chrome était mignonne. Très mignonne... Renji se surprit à observer cette 'Chrome' avec insistance. Elle rougit vivement en le remarquant. Le vice-capitaine détourna le regard, se giflant mentalement... Le capitaine ne fit pas attention à ce détail, car il était déjà parti...

La lumière pénétra la petite chambre où Chrome avait élu domicile. Elle émergea du sommeil en grognant, enfouissant sa tête sous les draps. Elle voulait encore dormir, ne serait-ce que quelques heures... Mais soudainement, elle se releva brusquement. La nouvelle siège avait failli oublié ! D'un bond, elle se leva et attrapa sa tenue de shinigami qu'elle enfila rapidement, ajustant les plis alors qu'elle passant son zanpakutô dans son obi. Elle réarrangea ses cheveux rapidement avant de sortir en courant de sa petite chambre. Chrome commença à courir pour aller au bâtiment de sa Division, mais se rendit bien vite de sa bourde.

- Zut ! J'ai oublié les dossiers !

La demoiselle aux cheveux violets retourna dans sa chambre. Elle attrapa lesdits dossiers sur le petit bureau qui se trouvait dans la chambre avant de sortir en trombe de la pièce. Chrome courrait à travers les couloirs, évitant de justesses les autres shinigamis sur son passage qui haussèrent les sourcils sur son passage Elle n'avait que quelques minutes de retard, mais pour son premier jour, c'était impardonnable. La nouvelle Troisième Siège ouvrit à la volé la porte du bureau de son capitaine, toute essoufflée de sa course effrénée. Elle reprit sa respiration par grandes goulées d'air, alors que le noble releva sa tête de ses papiers pour l'observer, une pointe d'interrogation dans le regard.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Troisième Siège Dokuro ?

- Je... Excusez-moi Capitaine, je suis en retard...

La jeune femme s'inclina respectueusement, présentant ses plus plates excuses. Puis elle déposa les dossiers qu'elle avait tenu jusque là sur le bureau de Byakuya. Celui-ci les prit et le feuilleta, lisant chaque lignes des papiers que la demoiselle avait rempli minutieusement. Malgré son léger retard, elle faisait de l'excellent travail. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence pesant et gênant. Chrome jouait avec ses doigts nerveusement. Le noble Kuchiki le remarqua et d'un geste de la main, il fit signe à la Dokuro de sortir de la pièce, la congédiant. La borgne sortit de la pièce en fermant silencieusement la porte. Elle se retourna et...

- AAAAAAAAAAAH !

...poussa un cri si aigüe qu'il devait se répercuté à des kilomètres.

- Désolé ! Je ne voulais pas te faire peur !, s'excusa un homme aux longs cheveux rouges.

La Troisième Siège ne répondit pas étant trop occupée à le détailler. Si sa mémoire ne lui jouait pas des tours, cet homme avait le poste de vice-capitaine, un peu élevé que le sien. Et son nom... Chrome s'en souvenait : Renji Abarai. La demoiselle leva son unique œil visible et remarqua le regard qu'il posait sur elle. Un regard étrange, presque tendre. La demoiselle s'inclina respectueusement devant son supérieur, les mains jointes.

- Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser.

Avant même que Renji n'est pu répondre quoi que se soit, Chrome Dokuro s'en allait déjà en courant dans le sens opposé. Le vice-capitaine haussa un sourcil, détachant son regard d'elle lorsqu'elle changea de couloir. Le rouge haussa les épaules puis entra dans le bureau de son supérieur hiérarchique et rival de longue date : Byakuya Kuchiki.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Abarai ?

- Euuh...

- Ne me fait pas attendre, Abarai. J'ai du travail.

- En fait, c'est à propos de la nouvelle. Chrome Dokuro.

Le noble leva la tête vers son vice-capitaine, se demandant ce qu'il avait à dire au propos de la nouvelle Troisième Siège.

- Je l'a trouve bizarre, pas vous ?

- Aucunement.

- N'empêche que son reiatsu est étrange, tout comme son comportement.

- Cette jeune femme n'est pas plus étrange que le Capitaine Kurotsuchi ou le Capitaine Zaraki. Maintenant Abarai, laisse moi travailler.

_Au même moment, dans une rue du Seireitei..._

Chrome réfléchissait tout en marchant. Quelques minutes plus tôt elle était passée par son petit bureau, mais n'avait trouvé aucun dossier sur le meuble qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Alors elle décida d'aller se promener et par la même occasion prendre ses repaires. Elle se souvient de sa frayeur causée par le vice-capitaine Abarai, et du regard qu'il lui avait lancé... Chrome en frissonna imperceptiblement sans en connaître la raison.

_« Chrome... Ma douce Chrome... »_

Elle se figea, tendant l'oreille. A qui appartenait cette voix aux intonations mielleuses... ?

_« Chrome... Chrome... »_

La borgne secoua la tête a plusieurs reprises, posant ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne plus entendre cette voix. Mais malheureusement elle l'entendait toujours. Elle entendait toujours cet homme l'appeler, inlassablement. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette personne s'acharnait-elle sur elle ? Qu'avait-elle fait ? Chrome se demandait d'où provenait cette voix. Est-ce que quelque se trouvant dans la rue lui parlait ? Non, ici elle ne connaissait personne, mis à part son capitaine et son vice-capitaine. Mais la voix ne ressemblait pas à la leur... Alors, il n'y avait qu'une alternative : ce qu'elle entendait venait de sa tête. Elle hallucinait tout simplement ! La demoiselle se ressaisit, retirant ses mains de ses oreilles. Il lui suffisait d'ignorer la voix pour ne plus l'entendre ! Elle sourit lorsque son prénom ne fut plus murmurer, et savoura ces longues minutes de silence, dans la rue, adossée à un mur. Elle ferma les yeux, n'arrêtant pas de son sourire.

_« Ma douce... Chrome... »_

- Troisième Siège Dokuro ?

Les deux voix parlèrent en même temps. Si bien que Chrome ne comprit pas un traitre mots de ce qu'ils avaient dit. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda l'homme devant elle ; il était grand, musclé et portait une tenue de shinigami. Il semblait la connaître, ou au moins savoir son nom. La « voix » dans la tête de la demoiselle s'était définitivement tut...

- Je vous cherchais, Dokuro-san. On voit attend pour l'entraînement mensuel de la Division.

Ne répondant pas, elle se contenta d'acquiescer et de le suivre. Ils se dirigèrent vers le grand terrain d'entraînement au centre des bâtiments de la Sixième Division. La terre battue était entourée de divers arbres, majoritairement des cerisiers, qui fleurissaient à vu d'œil. Chrome eut un petit sourire en pensant que si quelqu'un était allergique, ou ne pouvait simplement pas supporter la vue de ses fleurs ne pourrait pas être dans cette division. Cette pensée la vit s'arrêter brusquement, son pied demeurant toujours en suspend dans les airs. Pourquoi pensait-elle ça, tout à coup ? Cela n'avait aucun sens ! Elle ferma son œil, secouant sa tête dans un mouvement presque gracieux.

- Est-ce que ça va, Dokuro-san ?, demanda le shinigami qui l'avait escorté.

- Oui, tout va bien ! Ne vous inquiétez pas !

La jeune femme rejoignit les autres membres de sa division dans le coin droit du terrain. Quelques mètres plus loin se tenait le capitaine et le vice-capitaine, en face de leurs hommes. Le Kuchiki leur expliqua ce qu'il désirait qu'ils fassent -s'entraîner binôme contre binôme- alors que les membres de la Sixième obéirent sans broncher. Chrome ne savait que faire, ne connaissant personne intimement, avec qui pouvait-elle se mettre ?

- Vous ne participerez pas à cet entraînement, Troisième Siège Dokuro, dit Byakuya comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Vous affronterez le vice-capitaine Abarai, j'aimerais voir votre manière de combattre.

- A... A vos ordres !, répondit-elle, gênée de devoir combattre devant un capitaine ayant tant de prestance.

Elle s'avança vers Renji qui avait déjà dégainer son zanpakutô. Chrome l'observa un instant avant de faire de même. Elle se mit en position de combat, prête à se défendre contre son adversaire, espérant simplement que celui-ci ne mette pas toute sa force dans ses coups.

- T'es prête ?, demanda-t-il familièrement.

Chrome ne releva pas cette façon de s'adresser à elle. D'un côté, cela lui fit chaud au cœur de savoir que quelqu'un la tutoyait comme une amie...

- Oui, répondit-elle.

Sans la prévenir, le vice-capitaine Abarai s'élança. Il voulu la toucher du plat de la lame entre les côtes, mais la demoiselle esquiva de justesse grâce à un shunpô. Étrangement, elle maîtrisait parfaitement cette technique, l'utilisant pile au bon moment pour ne pas être toucher par la lame de Renji. Profitant de la grande ouverture qu'il laissa, le plat de son zanpakutô s'abattit durement contre le ventre du rouge dans un sifflement. Celui-ci en eut le souffle coupé, mais se reprit bien vite en donnant un coup de pied dans les côtes de Chrome. Il murmura un petit « désolé » lorsqu'elle s'écrasa au sol. Puis, il plaça la lame de son katana contre la jugulaire de la femme, voulant simplement prouver sa victoire et non la blesser. Elle se résigna, acceptant sa défaire et attrapa la main que Renji lui tendait pour se relever. Mais sans prévenir elle le tira vers le sol et lui aussi tomba sur le dos, à côté d'elle. La Troisième Siège se releva, et commença à parler ;

- Embrume, Akuma No...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir d'appeler son zanpakutô, car un étrange papillon noir accapara son attention. L'animal se déposa sur le doigt du capitaine qui ne regardait plus le combat. Chrome écarquilla les yeux en entendant une voix féminine s'élever, venant clairement de la bestiole.

_« Une vingtaine de Menos Grandes envahissent le 4ème District du Rukongai. Sous ordre du Capitaine-Commandant, la Sixième Division y es dépêchée immédiatement pour l'éradication des Hollows. »_

Chrome n'avait pas de chance. Elle qui n'aimait pas tuer, même les plus abjectes créatures devait combattre... Des Menos Grandes, qui plus est ! La malchance la poursuivait partout...


End file.
